Happy New Years, Casey McDonald
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: I'll do anything to make you happy. Even if it is doing tears, he says, crying a little. I smile up at him, and see him smiling back. He bends down for one more kiss, and it's much more sweeter than the first one. New Years OneShot. Dasey, obviously. :


**Authors Notations;**_Yes I know, I should be posting my harry potter trilogy fanfiction, but this little life with derek oneshot popped into my head while I was writing my friends oneshot. I have been seeing so many christmas oneshots between derek and casey that it inspired me. But seeing as Christmas is now past, and New Years is in two days, why not write a new years oneshot, right?Well, I hope you enjoy this one. Much swearing in it. Please dont be offended. _

_"_Current time"

"_Narriation of one's thoughts"_

**"past time"**

**Happy New Year, Casey McDonald.**

_Three!_

I got closer to him, feeling his breath on my skin, sending me shivers up and down my spine.

_Two!_

He grabbed my waist, and I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling up at the goof.

_One!_

He leaned in closer to me, and pulled my body closer to him as he did so.

_Happy New Year!_

And soon enough, I felt his soft, hard, and ever-so tasteful lips on mine, and his tounge wanting access. And I gave him it. Now this is what a kiss is like, from Derek Venturi.

_WAIT!_

_Rewind. I know what you're all thinking. Why on bloody Earth would a keener girl like myself, Casey McDonald, be kissing her step-brother, Derek Venturi, in a non-sibling, non-platonic way?Good question, but I guess for you to fully understand how this all happened, you're going to have to take a very comfortable seat, and listen very well, because ahead of you, lays a __**long**__ story._

_When my mom first told me she was marrying George, I was pretty stoaked about it. I mean, I knew he had two sons, one my age, the other Lizzie's, and one daughter, beforehand, so it all seemed to fit in perfectly. But during the wedding, I had met Derek. Now, I had only met him, so therefore, I didn't know what he was like when he was angry, sad, confused, hurt, or anything else. But I will tell you what I did know._

_That the damn guy was cute. Yes, I said I thought the Derek Venturi was cute. But there's much more to it. At the time, I didn't know much. We danced, had a great time, blah blah blah. Then we had to live with eachother, and truth be told, I absolutely hated it._

_Everyday, I saw myself growing more deeply for the jerk of a step-brother, moreso, when he was prooving he had a heart... even if it was subconciously. And I hated it, because of the fact that I could never be with him, and try it out. That I wasn't blonde enough for him, and a ditz._

_I absolutely hated it. So therefore, I took it all out on him. I yelled at him for the stupidest reasons. I will admit it right now. I knew at an early time that my time in the Venturi house wasn't going to come and go easily. Even if I didn't want to accept it._

_As each day grew, and as our fights grew, I had realized something. Something I hadn't noticed beforehand, and if I did, it was something I completely tried to disinvuldge from my mind. It was the fact that my fights with him was like my way of flirting with him._

_Flirting with him in a way of only I knew about. I know it sounds crazy, but you got to go into my shoes, and think. How many times did I yell at him each time he bought a girl home? How many times did I want to see how far he would go to be mean to me, or to proove he had a heart. I was in way too deep. Whether I liked it, whether he liked it, and whether or not we wanted to believe it._

_I guess you are wondering how the about couple of sentences went from "I" to "we", right? Well about a year of living with him, I noticed something. I noticed he knew just about everything towards me. He knew how to push my buttons, when to step back from a fight, when to comfort me, and so much more. And even if he didn't like me to "hug" him, he would do so much to actually "touch" me._

_I know you're probably thinking it sounds absurde, but I don't think so. Nor do I care really. There was also the fact that after a year, I was able to have a little more fun, and he was able to be a little more serious when it came to his schoolwork, work itself, and his family._

_And then there was the little eye games we would play. Or as I like to call it, "eye-sex''. I would always catch him staring at me, even when I was with someone else. And in turn, I would stare at him. Sometimes we would stare at eachother, not breaking it until we absolutely had to. And when we fought, I wanted to see how far he'd go. I wanted to see if he would try to touch me somehow, and if he did, if my skin would tingle, turn ice cold, yet heat up a thousand degrees all at once._

_I wanted to see if I was in love with him, and if reciprocated those feelings. To this day, I think we are both unsure. But this little introduction thing, is just an introduction to the night. Now, it's the fact on how we began kissing as the clock struck twelve..._

I absolutely hated this! I hated that even if I was dancing with one guy, and he was dancing with another, totally blondie-ditzy girl, how he would always stare at me, and how whenever we got close, how he would brush against me, or linger his bloody lips near my neck or mouth, or cheek or...

UGH!

I absolutely hated the fact that I might just be _**FINALLY **_falling for Derek Venturi, my step-brothers, charm. I wanted to feel so disgusted with myself. But somehow, I couldn't quite go all the way with feeling totally disgusted. And that made me hate my weakness even more.

Somehow in my terrant, I found myself out in the backyard of the person who was throwing this party's house. I sat down angrily on the grass, and started picking away at it's blade... almost in a "he loves me, he loves me not," sort of way.

Oh my God! What the hell was wrong with me?!

"_What the hell is wrong with me?_" I whisper to myself, bringing my knees up to my chest, and then hugging them, all the while putting my head down ontop. I vaguely wonder what has happened to me. I wonder why I'm putting so much thought on how I hate loving him.

I wonder what he's doing with that blonde bimbo. And I wonder if he's even noticed I'm not in the room for him to play eye-sex with. And if so, I wonder if he's looking for me, or if he just doesn't care...

"_**SEE!**_" I yell to myself, slamming my head against my knees in aprehension. Someday's I totally wish I hadn't bothered trying to see how far we could go with one another, without even doing much.

I look inside, and see him dancing with another, different blonde bimbo. I can't help but feel the jealousy build up in my stomach, but before I get too awry, I look at him, and see him looking back. I can't help but narrow my eyes, and then even more so at his infamous smirk, and casual eye wink toward me. See what I mean? I absolutely hated this. Hated how looking at him gave me butterflies. Touching him gave me butterflies. Anything with the both of us, just gave me butterflies.

And I fucking hated it. I mean sure, I didn't get all giddy and giggly around him, but this wasn't me. Wondering if my step-brother noticed me, was just NOT me. Somedays, I just really want to run away from all this bullshit, and see what will happen to me without him.

I begin to bang my head on my knees when I can sense him come out of the patio doors and walk towards me. I can already feel my body convulsing, heating up, and still turning ice cold.

See what I mean by weak??

"_Go away Derek_," I whisper, letting a tear slide down my cheek. In all honesty, I have no idea why I'm crying, and I know he know's I don't either. A minute or so later, I can feel him sit down beside me, and put his hand on my knee.

"_Casey_," he says lowly, using his other arm to wrap around me. Subconciously, I put my head on his shoulder and began to weep.

"_I can't stand this anymore Derek_," I say, wiping away a couple of the tears. I realize it is now eleven thirty.

"_Can't stand what anymroe Case?"_

_"YOU!"_ I scream silently more tears falling. I can tell he was hurt by that. "_I can't stand the way you look at me, and torment me by getting real close, and touching me all the time, and all the other shit you do!"_ I yell, getting up and walking around the large yard. I can tell he is following me, and I wrap my arms around myself. I wish it were for protection.

"_Case, I don't mean too. It's just..."_ but I don't hear him, because I walked away, towards the darkest area of the yard... the farthest area from the house.

"_Damnit Casey,"_ he growls walking over to me, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around. "_I do it, because i love you. I do it, for the exact same reason you do it. To see if we feel the same way."_ I shake my head in a no manner, and get out of his grasp. I then find myself jogging towards the farthest place, where there's some light, and a park bench, hidden by beautiful vines and plants, and trees. I sit down on it, and then feel his pressure sink into it more.

"_Casey, you know you love me too."_ he growls, stroaking my cheek. My eyes flutter involuntarily at the movement, and I can feel him smiling "_And you know you want it too be real... true, and forever going."_ he says more softly. I hear my watch time eleven fifty-five. Five more minutes to midnight, and I'm stuck out here with Derek, crying.

"_Case, please,"_ I hear him say. I'm pretty sure theres desperation in his voice, and I can't help but look at him.

"_I thought you don't do tears,"_ I say...

_Three!_

I got closer to him, feeling his breath on my skin, sending me shivers up and down my spine.

_Two!_

He grabbed my waist, and I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling up at the goof.

_One!_

He leaned in closer to me, and pulled my body closer to him as he did so.

_Happy New Year!_

And soon enough, I felt his soft, hard, and ever-so tasteful lips on mine, and his tounge wanting access. And I gave him it. Now this is what a kiss is like, from Derek Venturi. He pulls away from me, and strokes my cheek lovingly.

_"I'll do anything to make you happy. Even if it is doing tears,"_ he says, crying a little. I smile up at him, and see him smiling back. He bends down for one more kiss, and it's much more sweeter than the first one. Hell it's even better. And I can't help but moan a little, and smile against his lips. But he pulls away, and sucks on my neck, before putting his lips by my ear and whispering,

_"I love you Case... Happy New Years."_

**End Authors Note: **What did you guys think. I think this is my favorite. If you must know, while writing this, I listen to the songs Can't Bring Myself to Light This Fuse by Supernova, and Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World. I think this is my favorite one so far. Reviews accepted :)


End file.
